Chazarrae
Chazarrae is a main character on . Chazarrae is a powerful angel, and the father of the nephilim Elisabeth. He is the son of the Angel Raziel, the creator of the nephilim, and is tasked by his father to be the patron of the nephilim. He is the grandfather of Isabella, and later becomes the grandfather of Katerina Bane, the daughter of Elisabeth and Magnus. Early Life Chazarrae was born in Heaven, as the son of Raziel. His father was the creator of the nephilim species. As he grew older, he grew more powerful in the process. At somepoint became the patron of the nephilim. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: As an angel, Chazarrae is immortal, invulnerable and indestructible, and cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. * Superhuman Strength: As among if not the most powerful angel, Chazarrae is incredibly strong, capable of exerting high amounts of superhuman physical force when he so desires, even while weakened due to not having his wings, notably able to effortlessly throw a large man flying over 50 feet through a glass wall with a mere one-handed push and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. * Superhuman Speed: Chazarrae can move much faster than any human being, allowing him to appear out of nowhere and to disappear in a blink of an eye. * Superhuman Reflexes and Reactions: Chazarrae possesses incredible reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife that was thrown extremely fast at him, and was also able to dodge many attacks. * Invulnerability: Chazarrae is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries that would instantly kill humans, and even suffer no pain in the process. Thus, his body is fully indestructible, and is capable of withstanding completely anything and everything such as poisons, bombs, fire explosions, point-blank gunshots to the head and body, without being hurt at all. When getting punched in the face by a human they always break their hands on his face, and when people try stabbing him they cannot penetrate his skin. * Regenerative Healing Factor: As witnessed numerous times all along the show, Chazarrae heals much faster than humans do. He also stated once that "at least I heal incredibly fast". * Omnilingualism: Chazarrae has the ability to speak and understand all human languages. * Telekinesis: Chazarrae is sometimes shown spinning Katerina's hair with hand or finger gestures. * Telepathy: Chazarrae can easily read the minds of humans. * Healing: Chazarrae can heal others from severe wounds. Chazarrae was able to regrow a cut off finger on a human and heal gunshot wounds with ease. However, some things are beyond his power to heal. * Resurrection: Chazarrae can bring back the dead. * Astral Projection: Like other angels, Chazarrae can display his wings in a show of intimidation. * Animal Communication: Chazarrae was able to speak to and understand a cat. * Smiting: As all angels, Chazarrae is able to burn out the eyes of humans, monsters, and demons, killing them. * Mental Manipulation: Chazarrae can manipulate, erase or restore a person's perceptions and memories of events. Abilities * Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Chazarrae is an incredibly brilliant and invincible martial artist. He is able to withstand many physical attacks from divine beings as well as humans, and is shown to be capable of fending off multiple even dozens of people at the same time. * Pianist: Chazarrae is a notable piano player. * Escapism: Chazarrae is able to get out of handcuffs, escape locked cars, and get into places. Weaknesses * Nephilim: Chazarrae's children can grow stronger than him. * Angel Banishing Sigil - When activated, such a mark can temporarily banish Chazarrae. If he is wounded, it might kill him. * Common Angelic Weaknesses: Chazarrae is vulnerable against Holy Oil, Heaven's weapons, etc. * Angel Blades: An angel blade is able to Chazarrae. Physical Appearance Chazarrae is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He's very handsome, and often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. Chazarrae's true form will result in blindness, deafness, or even death, as the appearance of his natural visage is so overwhelming that it is capable of burning human or demon eyes from their sockets. However, Chazarrae stated certain, "special people" are able to tolerate his true appearance and voice. Although his true form has never been seen, it is known that he has two feathered wings. When Chazarrae becomes a seraphim his form his very tremendous and terrifying. Relationships * Raziel & Chazarrae (Father & Son/Close Allies) * Chazarrae & Elisabeth (Father & Daughter/Close Allies) * Chazarrae & Isabella (Grandfather & Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Chazarrae & Katerina (Grandfather & Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Chazarrae & Magnus (Father & Son in-law/Close Allies) * Chazarrae & Asmodeus (Family through Katerina/Enemies) Name * The name Chazarrae is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Chazarrae is a man.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/chaz/ References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Supernatural Characters